The present invention is based on a device for fastening a post in a terminal clamp of the type described herein. A device of this type is known from German Patent DE 10 2004 046 855 B3. In order to fasten a measuring resistor to the terminal clamp and to fasten one end of a ground wire to the measuring resistor, a post is known having an insulating sheath, the post being connected to the measuring resistor by a press-fit connection or rivet connection.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the connection between the post and the terminal clamp while achieving a high degree of mechanical strength. This object is achieved by the features of the present invention described herein.